The present invention relates to display systems and more particularly pertains to light display systems wherein a quantitative visual induction of the measured variable of a function is presented.
Present methods for the electronic measurement of function variables include well-known spring-loaded pointer devices used for example, in analog volt meters. Spring-loaded devices have the inherent characteristic of being a relatively slow-response instrument and requiring close observation for accurate readings, due to their electromagnetic and mechanical lag. Another prior art device used for electronic measurement is the digital volt meter. Here ambiguity in deciphering the rapidly changing digits and electronic lag is present.
It is also known to utilize light displays consisting of one to three discrete lights to indicate a certain condition about the variable being measured. Such light displays do not provide a quantitative indication to the observer. However, these light displays have the advantage of being able to provide instantaneous indications, and allow the observer to monitor the indication from a relatively long distance away. These prior art light displays are quite satisfactory in situations where a quantitative judgment is not required.